Midnight Thunder
'''Midnight Thunder '''is a all-boy band reprising cover,rap,rock,and pop songs. History Jackson Kelley was bored in his room, so he wrote a few songs. He compiled them into an EP and organized a sleepover with his friends. Once all of them were there, he convinced them to start a band. In 2017, they folded, but in September that same year, Kelley announced they would be getting back together. Style Most of the songs they do are Smosh covers, making them more appropriate, but Kelley has written a few original songs as well. Members Original Members *Jackson Kelley (lead singer) (The Womanizer) *Nick Stone (guitarist) (The Brawl) *Payton Frisch (drummer) (The Cool Guy) *Landon Weaver (bass) (The Brains) Renaissance Members *Jackson Kelley (lead singer) *Hobbes Kelley (drummer) *Corduroy Kelley (lead guitarist) *Grizz Kelley (bass) Reunition On September 20, 2016, Midnight Thunder announced they were getting back together with two new members, Tyler Mejia and Kaiden Rivera with Mejia as a guitarist, and Rivera as music video director. Albums *Midnight Thunder Greatest Hits (2016) *The Boxman (2017) *Fortnite Sucks (2018) *Thunderstruck (2018) *Thundertastic (2019) *Sweet Sound of Midnight Thunder (2020) *Follow the Light (2021) Singles *Break of Dawn(Single) *The Loverboy Song *Deep Celebrity Song (feat. Ben Cline, Bill Hader, Tom Cruise, Taylor Lautner, Bryan Cranston & Nicholas Hoult) Controversy The band's style has changed since they first started, from clean covers to explicit pop songs. Many fans did not like the change, so they organized a protest. In an interview, Jackson Kelley had stated that he changed his style because of his difficulties in his life. More controversy came their way in 2018, when the band released an EP called Fortnite Sucks. A whole group of teens from the band's school organized a protest about how there's nothing wrong with Fortnite. Nick Stone stopped this protest. In an interview, Kelley said he created the album because he was angry at Fortnite and how it was so popular, as the kids in his school bullied him for not liking it. Future Jackson Kelley has expressed interest in performing a song with Gerard Way. He has also expressed interest in a duo with Beck. The band has made an announcement for their 2019 album, Thundertastic, and a 2020 album, The Sweet Sound of Midnight Thunder. Breakup After Follow the Light, the band's 2021 album, was a disappointment, the band broke up to pursue new interests. Jackson Kelley took this a little too hard, and then decided to make another band under the name The Bricks in the Wall. Trivia *The Renaissance Midnight Thunder formed after the Dark Age of Midnight Thunder,when former drummer Payton Frisch challenged lead singer Jackson Kelley to a basketball game,in which Frisch won,ending with Midnight Thunder to fold. A few weeks later,Kelley united three bears,formerly called the Beastie Bears,to join Midnight Thunder,and they've been rocking ever since. *When the band first started,lead singer Jackson Kelley wanted to be the drummer,but his friends talked him out of it,and his vocals kill the pop charts. *They belong to G.R.O.S.S. Records. *They are currently the only successful child band.